1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure for affixing an ornament, such as a balloon, at the end of a stem-like object.
2. Backqround Art
In recent years relatively small balloons made of plastic film have been affixed at the ends of plain rods, at the ends of artificial rose stems, and similar stem-like members. The plastic film balloons typically are formed of a plurality (two is most common) of panels of plastic laminate film (which may or may not be metallized) with the panels being heat sealed along their edge portions to form the balloon envelope or bulb. A filler port is generally provided in a flexible neck integrally formed with the bulb at the base of the balloon and, after the balloon is inflated, the filler port on the neck may be sealed to prevent escape of gas from the inflated bulb. This sealing can be accomplished as by the use of one-way valves and/or by using heat sealing equipment that fuses the panels at the neck once the bulb is inflated. The balloon neck is available as a means for connecting the balloon to other objects such as rods and artificial stems.
It is common for street vendors and the like to fill balloons on site on an order-by-order basis. Such balloons may not be equipped with one-way valves and generally it is impractical to heat seal the balloon neck with the bulb inflated. Heat sealing equipment may be unaffordable and/or too cumbersome to be transported and kept at the point of sale. Thus, the vendor not only has to securely connect the balloon to a stem prior to sale but must also seal the bulb on site by means of other than valves and heat sealing equipment.
Various connection techniques and means have been used to secure/seal balloons by their necks at the ends of various rods, straws and other stem-like objects (hereinafter referred to as "stems"). One such prior art stem connector comprises a rod having an integral loop at one end that is bendable to define a plane transverse to the axis of the rod. An integral clip-like member is formed near the same end. The balloon neck is threaded through the loop and, after the loop is bent, wrapped around the rod. The wrapped neck material is then pushed under the clip and is restrained thereby from unwrapping.
Another prior art stem connector comprises a cup or funnel-like member having a number of slots formed therein. At the base of the funnel, a tube-like rod holder (i.e., female receptacle) is formed. The balloon neck is inserted into one of the slots of the cup wall, wrapped around the base, and finally inserted into one or more of the other slots to prevent unwrapping.
The foregoing prior art methods and means suffer drawbacks including cumbersome assembly operations and rather unsightly appearance at the point of connection. Further, balloons made from metallized materials are relatively inelastic and as a result do not flex and seal as readily as do conventional latex balloons. The aforementioned devices are, in most cases, unsuitable to both quickly and effectively connect/seal balloons.
It should be understood that the problems contended with in connecting the balloon to a stem are the same as those associated with connecting other type of ornaments to a stem. For example, it is common to attach a non-inflatable ornament, such as a foam-filled ornament, or the like, on the top of a stem. To carry this operation out on site is oft times difficult and time consuming and the result may be a product with an insecure and unsightly connection.